


Stay

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: A short fic that might be longer if people like it. This is a college AU! It takes place a few months after the show ends that fall.





	Stay

Stay  
Dear Evan Hansen College AU

“Hey, Zoe.” These words ran through her head, it was the first time that her boyfriend Evan had spoken to her on campus. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to him, saying hello seemed like it was too formal. On the other hand just saying sup didn’t seem like it was enough. What was the college response for your boyfriend saying hey to you on campus? They were no longer in high school, they could have mature conversations now. If she didn’t say anything, just nodded or worse than that didn’t say anything period she feared that Evan would leave, because why would he want to be with a girl who couldn’t answer him. 

“Hey, Evan! How are you doing?” Answering him the way that he had greeted her seemed like it was the best thing to do, and also it would open the door for communication and a conversation. She smiled she loved that the two of them were a couple.

“It’s going good thanks how was your first day of classes?” Anxiety was no stranger to Evan Hansen, even though he was getting help now, he still very much feared that Zoe would leave him. She was a sweet girl, and he didn’t think that he was good enough for her even though she had told him time and time again how much she loved him. Seeing as this was his first real girlfriend he didn’t wanna screw this up if he did he was sure that he would never forgive himself.Evan had already done some questionable things, seeing as he basically lied to her and her family. He should probably consider himself lucky that Zoe hadn’t left him for a more popular guy. She was not popular, but she knew people and people loved her because she was nice and she was quiet. 

“Great. I love the English class I’m in already, and tomorrow I meet with the rest of the students in the band. How was your first day of classes?” Zoe was a music major, she played the French horn and the piano, so music seemed like the perfect major for her. She wanted to teach kids when she was done with school. Zoe had taken honors classes in high school, and so she was already in a few lit classes. 

“Great! I’m so glad that you had a great first day. Are you ready to go meet Aland and Jared for dinner? They had told us they wanted to meet them for dinner, and I think that would be really fun for us?!” Evan loved hanging out with Alana and Jared they had known each other for years, and after the events of a few years ago, they were really rocky. Evan had fixed things that he did wrong, but goodness he needed to do a lot of apologizing he had made things into a mess. 

“I’m glad that you had a great day as well. Yeah, I’m ready to go to dinner with Alana and Jared.” The funny thing was that she found it a little odd that Jared and Alana were still such great friends with Evan, she loved that but things had gone so wrong for the three of them.   
\-------  
“Hey, guys!” Jared greeted Zoe and Evan as they were coming up to the dining hall to meet them. They had all decided to meet at the dining hall for dinner they each had different taste, and they each didn’t know what they wanted. 

“Yay, we’re all here!” Alana smiled as the two of them walked over to them. She loved that the two of them were still together after all that had happened with them. 

“Hey, guys I’m really excited to have dinner with you guys.” Zoe was the kindest soul, and one of those people that looked like birds got her ready in the morning. She was so sweet to everyone, and the group loved having her around. 

“So how was everyone’s day?” Evan asked once they had all gotten to their table and everyone had gotten food. He knew about how Zoe’s day was, but he didn’t know how Alana and Jared’s day was. 

“My day was great thanks for asking Evan.” Alana smiled she was communications major with a love for political science and writing. She wanted to be a political science writer. 

“ Good thanks, Evan.” Jared looked at Evan, the two of them were the rockiest of the four people sitting here. Jared was a graphic design major with a lot of love for comic books, he wanted to design video games and comic books. 

“My day was good as you know Evan. My English class was good, I love it and as you know I’m meeting with other kids in the band tomorrow.”: Zoe looked at the group, she wasn’t sure what to say next here. When she didn’t know what to say she just smiled. 

“Good to hear that everyone had a great day. My day was also very good” He smiled at the group. 

The rest of the dinner was very casual talking about their interest and just chatting. They loved the company of each other, and they loved doing this.   
\-----  
Evan walked Zoe back to her dorm when they were done with dinner.He cared about her safety and needed to make sure that she got home safely. He wanted to say that he loved her, but she was not sure if she loved him. 

“Good night Evan I love you.” She looked at him she really did love him. 

“Good Night Zoe I love you as well.” Sure it was a corny response but it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for a competition over on Musicals Amino. If people like this I might do a longer work, for now, enjoy this short story. This is my first story for the fandom. The title comes from Amelie the musical. Follow me on Tumblr at: andyouheart, or on twitter at: classicssonnets


End file.
